The invention relates generally to ground working equipment, such as agricultural equipment, and more specifically, to a system for mounting a hopper to a product metering assembly of an agricultural row unit.
Generally, seeding implements (e.g., seeders) are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of the implement. Seeding implements typically include multiple row units distributed across a width of the implement. Each row unit is configured to deposit seeds at a desired depth beneath the soil surface of a field, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. For example, each row unit typically includes a ground engaging tool or opener that forms a seeding path (e.g., trench) for seed deposition into the soil. The opener is followed by a seed tube configured to direct seeds and/or other agricultural products (e.g., fertilizer, etc.) into the trench. Closing discs may be positioned behind the seed tube for moving the soil back into the trench, and/or a packer wheel may be coupled to a rear portion of the row unit to pack the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
In certain configurations, each row unit includes a hopper configured to provide agricultural product (e.g., seeds, fertilizer, etc.) to a product metering assembly. The product metering assembly, in turn, controls flow of the agricultural product to the seed tube. As will be appreciated, it may be desirable to access the product metering assembly (e.g., for cleaning and/or maintenance operations). For example, to access the product metering assembly, the hopper is typically drained of product, and subsequently removed from the row unit. Unfortunately, the process of removing the hopper may be time consuming because the hopper is typically bolted to the product metering assembly. In addition, the process of draining the hopper may result in wasted product.